The Domain Name System (DNS) is used for translating domain names into IP addresses and is an essential part of the Internet. DNS is composed of nameservers that are typically accessed in a recursive manner to obtain the IP address for a requested domain name. For example, a DNS query is received for “www.example.com” by a nameserver (e.g., an Internet Service Provider (ISP) nameserver). The ISP nameserver generates and sends a DNS query to root DNS nameservers, which can include a plurality of nameservers. A root nameserver responds to the DNS query with an answer including an IP address of one or more authoritative name servers serving the “.com” domain. The nameserver then sends a DNS query to the one or more authoritative name servers for the “.com” domain, which then responds with an IP address of one or more authoritative name servers of the domain “example.com”. In some cases, this process is repeatedly performed between the nameserver and the one or more authoritative nameservers until a response is received, where the response can be either an IP address for the requested domain or a server failure message. When the IP address for “www.example.com” is located, the authoritative nameserver for “example.com” sends the IP address to the nameserver. The IP address is then returned to the requesting device, and the requesting device can issue an HTTP request using the IP address for “www.example.com”.